Ben 10: portal paradigm
by BlakDawn
Summary: the rebel leader is sucked through the event horizon and soon finds himself having to work with his archenemy, Ben 10, a little unsure on the rating
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had this idea after I read Ben 10: new experiences. If you read it don't ask me why it inspired me. Also you might notice that the names come from valve games sometimes, or that they might have inspired the design in my head. The 28 dimensions thing I was told that by a physics grad. But if anyone wants to correct me don't hesitate. And the exoskeleton is not inspired by crysis, that is the name of these things.

Ben 10: the portal paradigm

the ball of energy clung to his fingers with wavy patterns of grey slowly swirling around the surface , not that this mattered, it was simply the dispersal of the energy into the surroundings via the kinetic drift, this again didn't matter. He held it quite carefully weighing up the odds, it was quite likely to fail, but when you were up against him in hub one most things were likely to fail. Finally he sighed and threw the ball of energy at the floor, immediately the ball shed parts of itself, but when it hit the floor the black suit he was wearing lit up, but this was only for a few seconds as he sunk into the portal that had opened up, he fell about two feet and landed like he had been taught, with the exoskeleton taking the strain. When he got up he looked around, the shadow dimension was the same as it always had been, so now he set off at a leisurely pace, since the dimension wasn't connected the 4th dimension (time.)(AN I once saw an advert for a bob the builder film in 4d ?) he could stay in here for ever and never take more than a second. Soon he reached the perimeter of the main base, or at least that was what the intra-dimensional GPS system told him, which was all that he had to guide him through the bland grey and black environment. Finally he had breached the outer perimeter of hub one and was still completely unconcerned he trundled through reception and made his way through the rabbit warren underneath to find the clone vats, pulling out the explosive charges but careful not to set the time, while the bomb itself was relatively easy to reassemble once back in real space, the timer was another matter entirely, it could go off immediately or never or any where in between, so it was important that he set them immediately after coming back into real space, he concentrated for a second and the familiar black ball appeared in his hand he threw it on the ground and a portal opened up, which was actually little more than a forced opening between dimensions. This time he landed quite gently next to a cloning vat, however the quantum distortion when he reappeared on the normal plane was still slightly disorienting and he waited a few minutes before setting the charges and placing them around the vat, but when he was ready to leave he heard a low chuckle and saw a shiny metal shoot down from the ceiling enclosing the space. After that he knew it was hopeless, the he heard the clanging of heavy metal boots and he knew his time was up, the clanging got nearer and nearer and then he was there, the ruler of earth. Even so he stood defiant and summoned a ball of portal energy in his right hand and screamed as he threw it down

"you'll never catch me alive Tenneson" then a miracle happened, he went through the portal. Ben shouted at his marines before jumping into the portal himself.

AN so how was it? plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Ben 10: portal paradigm

"Benjamin Tenneson,this is where your time ends, this is where the world shall be ruled by me, Dr. animo!"

"we go through this every time, animo, don't you get the fact that I can beat you hands down" this time animo smiled and clapped his hands, a massive rumbling underneath Ben's feet told him to jump, which is what he did and seconds later, right were he had been, some sort of mouth appeared and began trying to eat the air. Ben landed not far way and began searching for an alien to turn into. Finally he slammed his hand down and felt his body change.

The rebel had fled the second he had gone into the portal, but he couldn't run forever, so Ben turned into XLR8 and sped away.

He caught up to the rebel leader just in time for him to create a portal, as he jumped down into it Ben turned into heat blast and fired at him, the shot hit the portal but the rebel got through, groaning he turned into XLR8 and went into the portal.

"brainstorm!" brainstorm then proceeded to fire electric bolts at the worm thing, but they just went into the earth.

"hmm...apparently my ability to force electricity into a body is negated by the earth, no matter" then he pressed the omnitrix symbol again and turned into humongosaur who then went after animo, who simply clapped his hands again. However instead of the normal massive bird, the rebel chose that moment to appear from a portal, he had thought he was returning to normal space, instead he had been sent headlong into the event horizon, however he had only been there a couple of decades before his incredibly slow teleport (i.e. it took three days for the portal the fully emerge) had decided to move him out and into another dimension, not that he knew about this, the portal also didn't come out where it was supposed to and as a result he was sent flying down two levels in the mall before crashing into the floor between Ben and Dr. animo. Both of whom looked at him he for his art stood up fairly woozy and stumbled a bit.

"this is your super weapon?" Ben taunted a very confused animo. Then the rebel refocused his eyes and took a look around, then he saw Ben and the omnitrix symbol. Of course at this point Ben and animo were watching the boy of around 15 and what he might do. So the rebel activated the second function of his suit, a shadow mass converter, so when he made a funny gesture, like he was sweeping something to the side with his hand, they didn't know what to expect, so it wasn't a major surprise when Ben was sent flying into the wall to his right, the rebel spun around and made a gesture like he was throwing a knife, and a second later animo was sent flying backwards into his monster bird. Then the rebel ran at Ben and pulled out the 9mm pistol and pointed it at his head, and then he smiled as he was about to pull the trigger some sort of pink energy hit him and sent him flying as he got up form hitting the wall he saw the traitor Kevin and the incestuous lover of Ben, Gwen. He frowned, he hadn't expected them at this point, and it would be a major stumbling block, as he prepared to create a portal, the pink energy wrapped around him and a quick blow from someone who looked suspiciously like Kevin sent him reeling into unconsciousness.

AN plz plz plz review flames needed to make me feel bad.


	3. sorry

just a quick update for all current stories

as of the 10/11/10 openoffice stopped working as did all other text document edtors except wordpad.

as such, all new chapters have basically been lost, so i'm starting over on all of them

this message will be taken down when I have rewritten the new chapters

sorry 


End file.
